sugarloaffandomcom-20200213-history
Kaisa Virtanen
Kaisa Seija Virtanen is a muggle-born witch, the eldest child and daughter of Marko and Eerika Virtanen (née Wegelius). Her godparents are her aunt and uncle Tilda and Fredrik Wegelius. Kaisa is the eldest child with two younger siblings, her sister; Tyyne Sohvi, and her brother; Iiro Sauli. She was born three years before Tyyne, and six years before Iiro. Kaisa was named after her paternal grandmother Katherine Virtanen, and her maternal grandmother Seija Wegelius. Biography Early childhood Kaisa Seija Virtanen was born in 2017, to Marko and Eerika, as the eldest daughter of their three children. She has two younger siblings a sister; Tyyne Sohvi, and a brother; Iiro Sauli. Kaisa is three years older than Tyyne, and six years older than Iiro. In 2027, Kaisa, and her family were visiting her mother Eerika's family in Finland. Kaisa and Tyyne were able to take part in a bear hunting expedition with their aunt Tilda and uncle Fredrick. They spotted a large brown bear during the last day of the hunt. Kaisa had yet to see anything wild. She was beginning to believe the trip would leave she, her sister with nothing to show for it. Although Kaisa and Tyyne were fairly inexperienced with hunting rifles, Kaisa miraculously took down the bear. Despite her shooting being terrible until that point she managed to kill an 80 kg bear that day. Tyyne insists it was their personal guide who took the shot, and not Kaisa. Their guide; Sakari, refuses to admit he did, not that Tyyne believes that. A number of strange things began to happen when Kaisa and Tyyne returned from their trip. Doors locked behind Kaisa when she shut them, or "jammed" when she slammed them too hard. Objects flew off of shelving or the floor, occasionally things were burned or soaked in water. At times electronic devices ceased to work near her. She couldn't watch her favorite tv shows, or movies with her family, and she couldn't listen to her favorite songs. It caused a ripple of emotions to surge through her, which in turn caused more frequent peculiar occurrences. Kaisa kept to herself in a forgotten part of the house, spending a lot of time alone. She didn't want to be with her family in fear of them wanting to be rid of her because she was obviously cursed. Kaisa, and her family didn't know what to think when they were visited by a special messenger dressed unusually. He said many things that didn't seem to make sense until he told Kaisa she was special, and there was a school full of children like her. Schooling Physical description Kaisa has some of her father's features, she has his dark, curly hair, and his warm skin tone. She also has her mother's eyes, Kaisa and her mother Eerika have light blue-grey eyes. She takes after her maternal family in many ways despite the majority of her features being inherited from her father. Personality and traits Kaisa likes to keep quiet, she doesn't brag, she doesn't speak of her shortcomings or flaws. She lets her actions speak for her. She is observant, and has a habit of paying attention to things that don't involve her. Kaisa doesn't consider eavesdropping or spying a "bad thing" she thinks of it as being aware. She likes to let other people take the lead in big group situations, believing that too many cooks spoil the broth. Kaisa does also like to think of herself as helpful, she's more than eager to lend a hand to the people she trusts. Magical abilities and skills Charms: The Locking Spell, Protective Charms Defense Against the Dark Arts: Magical Creatures, Counter-Spells Possessions *Wand: Kaisa's wand is made from Reed, a wood best suited to those who were bold, eloquent and protective friends. Her wand's core is made from dark green Kelpie mane noted to be an inferior substance. *Photo album: *Schoolbag Relationships Family Virtanen family Kaisa was the "good daughter" before she became the witch in the family. She was the first to push her family aside well before they were able to label her as an outcast. Her relationship with her parents, and her sister Tyyne has been strained, they don't want the bad reputation she could gain to represent their family. Kaisa has developed a better relationship with her younger brother, he likes thumbing through her school books, and hearing stories about the wizard world. Etymology *Kaisa: Finnish and Estonian diminutive of Katherine. *Seija: Derived from Finnish seijas meaning "tranquil, serene". *Virtanen: Derived from virta ("river, stream").